


Between The Covers

by lovealways_sterek



Series: Little Pieces [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sterek fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovealways_sterek/pseuds/lovealways_sterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a tiny fluffy drabble!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Between The Covers

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny fluffy drabble!

“Derek, Derek wake up,” Stiles mumbled into Derek’s neck, nudging him with his nose.

Derek groaned, burying his face into his pillow. “ _Why?_ “ he asked, voice still filled with sleep. 

Stiles put his fingers through Derek’s messy bed hair and ran his nails along the nape of neck. “I’m tired of watching you sleep. Not that you don’t look absolutely gorgeous when you sleep, but still, wake up.”

Derek sighed and rolled over onto his back, pulling Stiles’ bare body on top of his. Stiles smiled as Derek wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. “And you say  _I’m_  the creeper, Stiles.” Stiles chuckled and pressed a light kiss on Derek’s lips, then layed his head on Derek’s chest, right over his heart. He sighed and entangled his legs with Derek’s, soaking up his warmth. “I’m going back to sleep,” Derek murmured, intertwining his fingers around Stiles’ torso so they wouldn’t let go. “Watch me all you want.”

Stiles sighed and snuggled his head deeper into his chest. “Alright, sleep tight sour wolf,” Stiles yawned out, eyes falling shut with the light rhythm of Derek’s heart lulling him back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I write a shit ton of sterek/scissac drabbles/ficlets so I'm just going to be posting them in this series. (: Everyone needs a good drabble to get them through the day!


End file.
